NEVERLAND
by weirdLotus
Summary: Eira is Sophie's 16 year old daughter. She loved listening to Uncle Jamie's stories about the Easter Bunny, Sandman, The tooth Fairy, Santa Claus and Jack Frost. She was most intrigued by Jack Frost. But that was all a thing of the past. What happens when someone who used to believe, believes again? (A one shot Original Character x Jack Frost story)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians, its plot or any of the characters in the movie. It is rightfully owned by Dreamworks, its writers and producer.

**A/N: **I just had extreme feelings for Jack Frost so I kind of wrote this story out of the blue. Hope you'll like it. :)

_**NEVERLAND**_

_A dream._

That's what I thought the night it snowed in my room. My uncle Jamie would tell this crazy story about a teenage boy who brings winter. I loved his crazy stories. I used to believe in them. He'd tell me he would play with the young man on snow days and that he'd bring out the fun in everyone. "Jack Frost," my Uncle would always say. "When you feel a cold nip on your nose, that's when you know, Jack Frost is just around the corner."

I don't really know what 'a cold nip on the nose' feels like, or the feeling of picking up snow to make ammos for snowball fights. I live down south, where it's more sunny than rainy. No snow falling on Christmas or New Year's. And most of the kids have tanned skin, never wearing sweaters or mufflers.

Although I once visited my Uncle Jamie up north, it was when I was 6. Ten years ago. I barely remember the cold.

But somehow, in this _dream _ of mine, the snow that fell on that evening felt really

familiar. Like a friend coming to visit after such a long time. "Jack Frost," I whispered

out of the blue.

"Hey," replied a voice across my bed. The room was dark I could barely make out

anything. I grabbed the nearest thing that I can throw, a book about mythology.

"Wh-who's there?!" I exclaimed, raising the book I had ready to throw it. I tried to

fight the fear. I was never really fond of the darkness.

"Whoa! Easy!" came the reply, then just as the light of the moon peaked from outside my window, a flash of silvery white hair and blue eyes came into view. He was wearing a blue hoodie which seemed to be covered with frost, and teal pants that were ripped by the shins.

I dropped the book and backed away a little. My jaw dropped and I started to stutter.

"Hahaha," he laughed. "Still cautious. Unlike your mother."

"Ho-how do you know my mom?!" I stammered.

"Hmm?" he said with a grin. "Well, we used to play in the snow, her and your Uncle Jamie."

"They were true?" I whispered. "Uncle's stories were true?"

"Well, yeah, did he ever tell you about that time when I got him to sled and he almost got hit by a snow plow?" he replied with a wide smile.

Hearing him say the story that my Uncle would tell me a little more than a few times made me smile.

"That's more like it," he said tapping his staff on the floor of the room. Ice formed on the floor like a smiley face.

"Cool!" I said but quickly covered my mouth out of embarrassment. "Umm, err, so... are you really Jack Frost?" I asked.

"The one and only," he said hovering a little to my left. He gave a mischievous smile that made me blush.

"I can't believe you're real."

"Hey, don't say 'can't'. Just believe it."

The night he came seemed to last forever, but I didn't mind. He told me a lot of stories from when he met my Uncle to the time they fought the Boogie Man, along with Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman and the Easter Bunny. 'He's as crazy as Uncle,' I thought as I laughed at his stories. I still can't believe it but as he went along I started to remember the feeling I had whenever I listened to my Uncle's stories. I started to believe in them. It's absurd, I know, but this guy, whom I find quite handsome by the way, told it with much eagerness and enthusiasm that I couldn't help but trust him.

As the sun started to rise, our conversation came to an end. Jack got up and was ready to leave. "Will I see you again?!" I quickly said pulling his sweatshirt.

He grinned and simply winked and waved a goodbye at me as he flew out of the window.

My thoughts were a mess. I thought I'd wake up soon but instead I fell asleep.

I woke up that afternoon and saw the usual tray of food by my bedside table. I scanned the room for any signs that the dream was real only to be disappointed to find myself staring at same old room. No signs of snow or anything that would prove that Jack Frost had been there.

I picked up my tray and started to eat. I'd been losing my appetite these fast few days. But I didn't want to become unhealthier than I already am so I struggled swallowing my food.

As soon as night came I heard the windows unlock and a swift cold air brush pass me. Jack Frost had come back. He sat on the foot of my bed with his usual grin. "Sup?" he said casually. I replied with glee and our nights of story telling begun once again.

For months we'd do this, he'd enter my room we'd talk, mostly about him being annoyed at the Easter bunny and a whole lot about snow, winter and the fun things you could do. I started to feel a bit lonely thinking about it.

"It's too hot here to snow," I said one night.

Jack's expression was not his usual, he seemed worried but he quickly shifted into a smile. "Wanna try making it snow?"

The night was extra cool since it was early December. "Yeah! I wanna try Ice skating! but not on an ice rink, I mean, real frosted lake or pond!"

My excitement rubbed off on Jack that without warning he scooped me up from my bed and we started to drift off into the night. We dropped off at a nearby lake and with a tap of his staff the lake froze.

I was so mesmerized I felt like crying.

"He-hey! are you all right?" he asked sincerely worried.

"Yeah," I sniffed. "Well, did you bring them? You moved us out so quickly, maybe you'd forget about it."

"Why would I forget!? Here, catch!" he replied throwing a pair of skates at me.

"Stupid! That's dangerous!" I yelled. It was a good thing that there were still rubber on the blades.

I barely managed to stand straight but after a few attempts, I managed to find my balance. That was the only success I had for the night. The next few steps I took just had me falling back down again. It didn't help that Jack kept laughing at me.

"All right, that's enough falling down," he said reaching his hand out. I was so annoyed at him that I slapped his hand away. He simply snickered and pulled me up.

"Upsie Daisy."

His face was so close to mine that I felt like wanting to fall again. He held his hand out out and I laid mine on top. We gracefully glided on the ice. It was like a beautiful fairy tale. The moon as our witness, we skated like we were flying. Frosty fern-like crystal patterns formed beneath our feet. Snow started to fall completing the image of the wonderful wonderland.

We stopped in the middle of the lake and my eyes locked onto Jack's. His blue eyes glimmered in the moonlight. Snowflakes fell like confetti around us. It was perfect. Too perfect that made me think, _maybe this really is just a dream. _

I bit my lip at the thought. I looked at Jack's smiling face. He was panting a little but he was just as happy as I am. I didn't know what came over me that moment that I gently brushed my lips with his. I was as surprised as he was. Heat rose through my body burning my cheeks. Then, at that moment, the heat felt more powerful than the cold air. The next thing I knew everything went dark.

*.*.*.*

A dream.

I was 6 again, playing with my old dolls in my grandmother's house. Uncle Jamie and my parents would stay over here for Christmas vacation. I loved going through Uncle Jamie's journals and books about fairies, the Yeti (which he told me were actually Santa's toy makers), and many other mythical creatures. There was a book different from the others. In it were drawings of Santa, the Tooth fairy, Sandman, the Easter bunny and… Jack Frost

A quiet tap on the window drew my attention. Cold wind crept in and a flash of silvery white hair and blue eyes popped in. "Hey Jamie," he said without looking at me. I got scared suddenly hiding behind a bunch of pillows on the floor.

"Hmm?" he whispered as he realized I am not my Uncle. "Well, hello there," he said with a smile.

I whimpered and hid my face behind the pillow. I had no idea who this person was and I'm sure he was a burglar since he came from the window.

"Whoa, don't be scared," he said. I peeked from behind the pillow and saw him blow from his hand. Suddenly, as if a snowflake touched my nose, I felt happiness spread all over me. I put down the pillow and started laughing. "You're Jack Frost!" I exclaimed pointing at the drawing my uncle drew.

"Hmm, not bad, Jamie got my good side," he said examining the drawing. "What's your name?"

"My name is Eira."

Jack smiled mischievously and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you Eira!"

*.*.*.*

I woke up with a throbbing pain on my head. I was back in my room. I hated it. I sat up right and felt a slight pain on my, right arm. "Great... not this again," I said as I glared at the IV inserted on my arm.

The door of my room opened and I saw my mom, her blonde hair a little messy but she looked really relieved.

"Mom," I started.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up," she said cupping her mouth and starting to sob. "The doctor said it was a 50:50 % chance you weren't, I'm so glad you woke up." She dove in for a hug. I patted her and hugged her as tightly. "I'm okay now. Stop crying."

There was a short silence until I couldn't help but ask, "How long was I out?"

"3 weeks," she said.

I clamped my eyes shut and willed my tears to go away. I thought of the night Jack and I went out. It had been three weeks. What if he's worried sick about me? Just like my mom?

"I'll go get the nurse to check up on you. Wait here," she said wiping her tears and leaving.

I had been in the hospital for 4 years now. They told me I had a serious heart problem and it was better that I stayed here. I was healthy before, or so I thought. I remembered it; my body couldn't take the cold weather, so my family had to move here where it's warm. The last time I ever came close to feeling healthy on a cold weather was 10 years ago. It was then that I first met Jack.

The nurse entered the room and checked my vitals and IV. I scanned the hospital room. It reeked of peroxide and ethyl alcohol. I looked over at my bedside table hoping to grab a book to read when I saw a vase filled with colorful nodding flowers.

"Miss," I called the nurse. "Who left these here? Was it my mom?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure, but the vase would be filled with new flowers by the morning."

"What flowers are they?"

The nurse smiled and replied, "They're called Helleborus or better known as Winter Rose."

Just by the word 'winter' my heart skipped a beat. Jack had been visiting me. A smile crept onto my face and I hugged my pillow tightly. Tears were fighting to pour out but I didn't want to cry. I wanted to show Jack I'm all right.

Just as I had wished for, night came along. I waited by the window hoping he'd come quickly. By the time it was past midnight, I had given up. Jack didn't come. I thought maybe the flowers were from him. But I guess I had my hopes up too high. I crawled back to bed and laid, eyes wide open.

A sound startled me that I got up quickly and checked the clock. It was 2:30am, I had fallen asleep. I checked my bedside table and there saw a fresh batch of winter rose. "JACK!" I cried out. I ran towards the window and called out his name. I called out so many times that I started to choke until the tears I tried to hold back fell on my face. I felt the fatigue run through my body and I knelt down by the window.

Suddenly snow filled the room and there I saw standing by the window sill, with his usual grin, Jack Frost stood staff resting by his shoulders.

"Jack," I sniffled. He climbed down the sill and nearly took my breath away as he hugged me.

"Hey there," he whispered.

I tried forming words but all that came out were whimpers and sniffles. He laughed a little then he held my tear stained cheeks.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" he asked. His eyes looked a little sad.

"Yeah… I dreamed of how we met."

He smiled again and kissed my forehead. Once again he scooped me up and gently placed me by the bed.

By the time he placed me on the bed, I started to tell him the story of how we met.

_It was ten years ago. I was staying over at grandma's house and you thought I was Uncle Jamie. You never missed a day to visit me. We played every day on the snow. We made snow angels because it was our favourite. You'd also give me winter roses. That's when I knew that you still visited me. You told me about your adventures and I told you mine, it wasn't as exciting but I loved that you laughed at my stories. I love your mischievous smile. I love how you love having fun._

I felt my hands grow cold. My chest felt heavy and tears kept flowing.

_I remembered when I had to leave for good. I was moving south because I was getting sick more often. You told me you'd visit me, but I knew you couldn't. There's no winter here. I knew it, but despite that I continued to believe in you. Maybe that's why I'm still able to see you._

I could barely make out Jack's face.

_When I saw you, you haven't aged a day. I met you when I was six, now we look like the same age. If I wasn't sick, I'd grow up and you'd still be you. It'll be very lonely like that. Remember the promise I made to you._

"Yeah," he replied his eyes glimmered like glass filled with water.

_I said, "When I grow up, I'll marry you!" I still want to make that dream come true…_

I stopped talking for a moment and cried as hard as I could. I had been sick for so long that I don't remember the company of friends. They stopped visiting me 3 years ago. I kept fighting my sickness for my mom and dad. But I knew my time would eventually be over.

"Is that why you came here? Did the moon tell you?" I asked.

"No. It's because I heard your heart's voice, Eira."

I cried again and hugged Jack as I lay in bed. My body could barely move now and my chest kept getting heavier.

"I'm glad I woke up to get to see you one last time. Thank you Jack. You kept your promise."

I then felt the air grow cold, but it was the nostalgic feeling I had when Jack first came to visit me. It was snowing but in my heart it felt warm. My hands started to loosen its grip on Jack's sweatshirt.

"Tell my mom and dad, I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. Tell them I love them and tell Uncle Jamie, thanks, for making me believe in you. I love you Jack."

With one last look at his pale white face. He leaned to kiss me and whispered, "I love you too. Good night my Snow Angel, and Sweet dreams."

**The End**


End file.
